Akatsuki as Kids
by Gaara's angel
Summary: Imagine the murderous Akatsuki members as little cuties in thier childhood years... *choke with disbelief here...*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well... I think this'd be the saddest pasts as of yet... hee hee... Comment!

Hidan's POV: Jashin's Revenge

"Hidan! Get your lazy ass down here!" My loud, heathen father screamed at me, and I paused in my ritual, sighing. "I said now!"

"I'm coming!" I wiped the blood from my wrists, trying not to yell and curse at my father. It had become somewhat a habit to swear and yell lately, ever since I found the almighty power of Jashin, and it annoyed Dad like Hell. "Bloody heathen..." I murmured.

I sprinted down the stairs, forgetting that my shirt and shorts were torn and blood-soaked. I didn't notice until Dad roared as I appeared.

"_NOT MORE CLOTHES! YOUR STUPID GOD IS COSTING US A LOT OF MONEY YOU UGLY, WORTHLESS NOTHING_!" I whimpered as his hand rose. Even though pain was part of my religion, I was new at it, so it didn't always pleasurable. "_YOU RUIN EVERYTHING WE BUY YOU_!!!" His hand flew down and I was thrown against the wall with his temper. I was coughing up blood already but my father proceeded to kick me as I lay in a heap at the base of the wall. "_STOP WASTING OUR TIME AND MONEY_!!!"

I whimpered again as he threw a kunai at me. He punched, kicked and stabbed me until I started to lose focus with my eyes. I coughed up another glob of blood and my father kicked me in the stomach once more. The pain was unbearable but I held onto the little bit I life I had as I yelled after him.

"_YOU FUCKING HEATHEN BASTARD! YOU SHITTY MINDED MONEY-WHORE! ATTACKING A KID MAKES YOU A COWARD!!_" I coughed once more and everything went black.

'Jashin, protect me and deliver me to your side unharmed. I beg for your forgiveness, and take back any sin I may have done.' I prayed silently as there was nothing else to do.

Funnily enough, all of my senses stayed intact. I could feel the floor under me and the cool air around me. I could smell the bittersweet scent of my blood. I could taste my blood in my mouth. I couldn't see but I could hear the argument between my mother and father in the kitchen.

It was cold, and all I could see was this white light. It formed a person and it glowed like a god... no it was a god, it was Jashin. He smiled at me and knelt beside me, stroking my cheek lightly.

"Well, well... Hidan, you're dead, for the first time." First time? Huh? "You're immortal because you're following me; you've secured your future... Welcome to the power being a Jashinist grants you." He put his hand over my eyes, forcing them closed...

And when I opened them I was sitting up, against the wall with my mother lying beside me, dead. Her wounds were similar to mine, showing my father's anger. I guess I was too far in my grief to realise what I was doing. I stood up, my wounds still bleeding slightly.

"dad, you're going to die, right now, by my hand." I growled as my anger and sadness taking over my mind. "Jashin, you'll have another sacrifice with you soon."

I followed my father's chakra to a pub, anger swallowing me whole. He sat on one of the stools, downing a lot of Sake and laughing with his mates. One of them turned around, saw me and tapped Dad on the shoulder.

"I thought you killed the little tyke, and his bitchy mother. But the boy's standing there." The drunken man pointed at me and Dad saw my scythe in my hand. "He looks might angry."

"Hidan, come a little closer, son. I got a gift for you." My father beckoned me over and I went, while his friends laughed. I knew his gift was a shuriken in the heart. "Good boy, here's your gift."

The weapon pierced through the skin and through the precious organ. I just laughed as though the pain tickled me. It twinged but nothing more. I raised my scythe, pointing the three blades at the father, one at the stomach, one in the middle of the chest and another at the bridge of his nose, glaring the whole time.

"You wouldn't dare." My father hissed.

"Wouldn't I? I think I would." I shoved the weapon roughly, getting the blood to swirl around the blades, and I licked a little up, off the blade and everyone looked at me like I was insane. But one thing I knew was that they were heathens. I stabbed myself and turned my blood in a circle as it welled around my feet, drawing an upside down, equilateral triangle inside the circle. "Die, heathens."

I laughed and killed all of the people, then proceeding to stab myself over and over again. No heathen will live another day as long as I shall live.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: if I spelt anything wrong, I apologise. Its part of a random theme I randomly chose. There's song fics too, but the little Akatsuki members were inspired by a picture I saw on deviant art but now I dunno if I got the right idea...

Itachi's POV: The Uchiha Kid (it's all the same)

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" My little brother looked at my face, and he saw the hardened hatred for our clan. Even he knew that the Uchiha prodigy was getting sick of always being known as _the Uchiha kid._ One day, when I was gone, he'd be that too. And I knew I'd be gone soon. After all I had to kill my best friend to gain the Myakugou Sharingan. Madara Uchiha had presented himself to me, saying it was time someone defied the family. Sadly, I was that someone. The only place to go after that was to the Akatsuki, where only the most serious killers and S-ranked criminals ended up. I would have to be a missing nin, serial killer and myself to gain a spot in the infamous gang of criminals. "Nii-san? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke. What's wrong?" I forced myself to grin, just so my adored little brother didn't worry. Older siblings don't usually care about the younger siblings but I was going to hurt the young ninja badly when I betrayed the family. A knocking on our door came and I ignored it. It was only one of the Anbu. I knew I'd be sent out on a mission if I answered. "I asked you a question."

"I asked if you'd teach me more about the shuriken. It's been ages since we have done _anything_ with them! Please?" I shook my head.

"Some other time Sasuke. Why don't you ask Dad to teach you more fire skills?"

"It's always the same. Not now Sasuke. I'm busy Sasuke. Don't annoy me Sasuke."

"This time it was _some other time _Sasuke."

"It's all the same! You hate me!"

"I'm leaving."

"Go ahead! I don't care. I'm always alone when I'm with you anyway. You say you're leaving but you always come back!" I watched as he yelled at me, curiosity written on my face.

"If I'm with you, how can you be alone?"

"Because you always ignore me! You don't say anything and I miss the old Itachi! The one that'd still teach me things. The one that would give me piggybacks! I miss him!" I saw the tears rolling down his cheeks and felt guilty. "I want him back!"

"You're weak. Grow up a bit. That's what I did."

"If growing up means leaving behind people I love than I never want to grow up!" His anger was written in every line of his frown. It was really sick that I was doing this to him. "Please... I want the old Itachi..."

"Maybe some other time Sasuke. I'm busy." And with that last line I left the crying boy in the room, going to welcome the insistent Anbu in. "Sorry sir. My brother was wasting my time... as usual."

My eight year-old brother was now sixteen, and I was in his mercy. I wanted to die, as an apology for what I did to our clan. And it had to be by his hand. I laughed in his face as I sat on the 'throne' in the Uchiha's house.

"What do you see now, foolish little brother?"

"I see you, dead."

And with that, we fought, I fell and I apologised.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: With all the time I have on my hands, I keep writing. Now it's Pein's turn as a little kid. I know Pein is Yahiko, and all that jazz about Nagato, but that leaves no room for imagination, so I wanted to start my own Pein.

Pein's POV: Pierced Protest

I was shunned by my parents. 'Children should be seen, not heard' was their most used line. I was a young boy of thirteen, and I was practically living on the streets. I was sick of them ignoring me. I got my own things, I worked, I lead a ninja group and still my parents treated me like I wasn't there. It was time for a change. I knew my parents both hated tattoos so I went to the parlour and paid the money. My tattoo was the words, printed in large orange writing on the back of my neck, 'It's all the same' and it hurt like a bitch.

When I got home Mum saw the bandage and laughed, thinking I'd gotten hurt for the first time in years. Dad shook his head and continued with what he was doing. Damn, the bandage didn't do anything, and shit, I'm scared the tattoo won't faze them.

A day later and the bandage went off, the showy writing screaming out. Mum and Dad saw it, blinked and continued on with a shake of their heads. Crap! Hell, I need more. And there's only one thing they hate more than tattoos...

I sat at the piercers place, waiting for the gun to shoot the earring through my nose, over three times. _Bang!_ I winced but the pain was instantaneous, and I laughed as it left for a dull throb. Twice more and I'd be good. The lady did the shots and offered a few more.

"Hey, if you're trying to gain their attention, three won't work. I'll do the lip for free?" I nodded and she quickly pierced my lips twice. I looked in the mirror and I barely noticed the change. "Ears, six times each. That would change it!" I nodded again. _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!_ My eardrums vibrated with the noise and it stung and burned without reason. I let my unconsciously clenched jaw relax and looked again. Whoa, looks more different now. "Hey, I got one more thing I wanna do. It's going to change your appearance so... so much. Please?"Once more I nodded. I felt a bar being placed inside my eardrum and I heard two bangs. Then the same repeated with my other ear. I looked in the mirror and saw the bars cross my ear and I did look different, wilder, more like a leader. "Hey, I'll make it all free, it's worth the cause."

I thanked her and I winced as any noise made echoed cruelly through my head. I looked back and decided I wanted one more piercing.

"Can you do my eyebrow? Please. I'll pay you!" This time it was her than nodded.

I sat back down and _bang _my eyebrow was pierced. I gave her ¥100 and ran off. When I got home my mother shrieked, my father spat up his coffee and my older sister gasped. I had twenty piercings and it felt good, even though twenty foreign objects shot through various parts of my body.

"Pein? What the hell happened to your face? There's like a hundred piercings on your face!" my mother shrieked like a banshee.

"There's twenty. You needed to see me, and I got a tattoo and you ignored me then. I went a step further."

"But _twenty_!!! Twenty piercings? That's insane! Why not just one piercing or two piercings!" My mother cried again. Dad was spluttering like a maniac. I just went and got my bags packed. "where are you going?"

"I'm going to my new life! Akatsuki and the entire world is open to me!" I replied.


End file.
